flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweltering Heat Maze
The Sweltering Heat Maze / 炎熱の迷宮 is a set of stages that involve a venture towards the heart of Nidhogg. Story-wise, this takes place after the battle with the Twilight Underlings. The flower knights went inside of Nidhogg to seal of the core of Nidhogg. *The maze consists of five difficulties. They range from elementary, top, ultimate, EX, and core. *Most difficulties have four stages. *The core difficulty has two stages. *Beat any one of the stages on some difficulty to progress to the next difficulty. *The core stage can be challenged as much as you want, but there's no reward for clearing it multiple times. *''Outside'' of the core stage, the effectiveness of characters is based on their skill type. If they have the correct skill type, it will be shown with an icon. Skill Effectiveness Each stage of a particular difficulty will highlight one or more skill types which are more effective in that stage. While organising teams with these skills is not essential, it can be helpful if you are struggling to complete some maps. Single-target skills are boosted in the first stage of each difficulty: 1-1, 2-1, 3-1, 4-1 * Eg: Lesser Celandine Deals 2.4x damage to 1 enemy. * Eg: Peach Blossom Deals 4.2x~4.8x damage to 1 enemy based on one's current affection rating. * Eg: Red Ginger Deals 4.3x damage to 1 enemy and absorbs HP. * Eg. Fire Lily Deals 2x~2.6x damage to 1 enemy based on one's current affection rating. Absorbs HP The second stage favours two-target skills: 1-2, 2-2, 3-2, 4-2 * Eg: Delphinium Deals 2x damage to 2 enemies. Skills which make three individual attacks are boosted in the third stage: 1-3, 2-3, 3-3, 4-3 * Eg: Heliotrope (Yukata) Attacks 3 times, dealing 1.4x damage to single targets. * Eg: Anemone Attacks 3 times, dealing 1.8x damage to single targets, then deals 0.5x damage to all targets The fourth stage promotes skills which attack all targets and skills that do not fit in any other category: 1-4, 2-4, 3-4, 4-4 * Eg: Nerine Deals 2.4x damage to all enemies. * Eg: Chocolate Lily (New Year) Based on the number of remaining enemies, deals 2.4x damage to 1 enemy, 1.8x damage two enemies, or 1.4x damage to three enemies. Maze Rewards A new currency was added for beating stages in the maze. ' Medals of a Thousand Blooming Flowers / 千花繚乱の勲章' (short: Flower Medals) can be earned by clearing maze stages and traded in Wares for things. If you beat a maze stage you have already beaten before, you'll get a percentage more medals per stage beaten on that difficulty. For example, if you beat three elementary stages, you'd get 15% more medals. Core Strategy The Core is an optional stage you could only challenge during the 2nd half of this event. It is the game's "final boss" in a sense. The boss (The Protector of Sweltering Heat and Twilight / 炎熱ト宵闇ノ守護者) protects the heart of Nidhogg (Crimson God-Bug Core / 紅蓮の神蟲核) in the back. The heart cannot be targeted or dealt damage at all until the protector is defeated. The protector has no typing. It has three forms which show themselves each time its HP bar is depleted. Each form has progressively more HP, attack power, and accuracy. The final form will continue to get 10% attack power on each turn. This seems to reset each time the battle ends (your party loses). Most bloomed 6* characters with 200% affection will survive 2~3 attacks. Debuffing skills are ineffective because of the protector's steadily increasing attack power. Consider saving your strongest flower knights for the last form to take it down while taking the least amount of turns possible. History This history list is mainly for tracking differences between iterations. #1st iteration: The Thousand-Footed Nidhogg. #*The core stage could only be cleared once. It would be locked afterwards. #2nd iteration: May 7th, 2018. #*The first stage at each difficulty was changed to be easier than others of the same difficulty level. It didn't have a related effective skill. #*2-target and multi-target skills were no longer categorized as different skill types. #*The core difficulty got a 2nd, easier stage. #*The core stage could be attempted as many times as you wanted. Category:Nidhogg Event Category:Guide